


Very Personal ;) Chef

by TheworldneedsmoreOctaven



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Octaven, Slow Burn, Smut, Some Clexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheworldneedsmoreOctaven/pseuds/TheworldneedsmoreOctaven
Summary: When Raven moves into her new apartment, she doesn't expect to live across the hall from a beautiful girl. A simple request for an ingredient turns into help cooking, and then much more ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first lengthier fanfiction, I'm thinking about making it about 5 chapters but that could change depending on when the story goes. This chapter is kind of short, so I plan on posting the next chapter within the next two days. Let me know if you have any suggestions, or any feedback in general. Thanks! Hope you enjoy!

_Raven’s POV_

“SHIT!” Raven huffed as her leg buckled beneath her.

After climbing the same set of stairs to the fourth floor again and again, she was exhausted, and now her leg just couldn’t take it anymore. She sat at the top of the step and pushed the boxes she was carrying to the side. Groaning, she slipped the chunky metal brace from her leg, and internally cursed herself for not hiring movers.

Incapacitated, she leaned against the wall, reaching for her phone.

**5:57: Rae da Bae Reyes: Thank you soooo much for helping me move today!!!**

**5:57: Princess: Oh shit, my bad Rae! I totally forgot that was today! XO**

**5:58: Rae da Bae Reyes:** **t(-_-t) t(-_-t)  t(-_-t)**

**5:58: Princess: What is that?**

**5:58: Rae da Bae Reyes: Me flipping you off**

**5:59: Princess: Wow real classy. Ly2 <3**

**5:59: Rae da Bae Reyes: You better make this up to me**

**6:00: Princess: Food?**

**6:00: Rae da Bae Reyes: Wow Griffin you sure know the way to my heart <3**

**6:01: Princess: I can come over and make something if you want?**

**6:01: Rae da Bae Reyes: What you want to poison me?!?!**

**6:02: Princess: Well it’s not like you can cook either!**

**6:03: Rae da Bae Reyes: I never said I could**

**6:03: Princess: Takeout?**

**6:03: Rae da Bae Reyes: Chinese?**

**6:04: Princess: YASSSSSSSSSSSsssssSSSSSSs XD**

**6:04: Rae da Bae Reyes: See you tonight ;)**

**6:05: Princess: XOXOXO**

**6:06: Rae da Bae Reyes: I’m still mad at you**

Pleased with herself for guilt tripping Clarke into bringing her food, Raven got back up grinning. Picking back up her boxes she winced under the new weight, but still pushed forward. _Only one more flight till I can go lie down._ Finally reaching the top, she let out a triumphant sigh.

As she made her way down the hall towards her new apartment, she passed the door of the longish brown haired boy who helped her with her couch. It was a surprising gesture since she heard people in New York weren’t the friendliest. Continuing to walk, she shifted the boxes, blocking her view for a moment as she searched for her keys.

Suddenly a door opened behind her, and Raven found herself lying flat on her back, boxes strewn on the floor.

                                                                               

_Octavia’s POV_

The moment she stepped outside, Octavia ran into something. As she looked down, eyebrows furrowing, she saw a girl. Immediately her face softened when she saw the brunette wincing and grabbing her knee.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry!” she blabbered, quickly offering her hand.

The brunette sat for a minute, clutching her leg, as Octavia watched pale faced, worrying she injured this… this… beautiful girl.

“Is this how you greet all your new neighbors?” the girl asked looking up with a half-smile, hiding her pain.

Octavia reached down with sympathetic eyes, lifting the girl to her feet. For a brief moment their hands were connected while they stood face to face. As their fingers lingered intertwined for a moment, Octavia stared at this girl up close. She was flawless. Absolutely gorgeous. Breaking eye contact and dropping her hand, she muttered,

“I’m just really, really, sorry. I didn’t see you.”

“Nah you’re fine. It takes more than that to knock me out for good” She smiled.

_How is she joking around right now? She’s in pain._

_“_ The name’s Raven.” she stated, offering her hand.

“Octavia.” She replied, hiding her blush by looking at the floor; averting her eyes to stop herself from staring at the delicate yet defined features of her tanned face.

“Well Octavia, it’s been a pleasure to meet you.” Raven said turning around.

As she bent over to pick up her boxes, Octavia couldn’t help but notice the shape of her ass. It’s not like she needed it, but those tight jeans were doing her all kinds of favors.

Trying to be neighborly she quipped, “If you ever need anything.”

Raven jerked her head around causing her ponytail to whip through the air.

“What was that?” She asked, wide brown eyes staring directly at Octavia.

“Ummm… If you ever need anything. Well I’m ri- I’m right across the hall.”

A grin broke across Raven’s as she stood, balancing the box on her hip.

“Right back at’cha neighbor.”

Octavia stood frozen as the brunette unlocked her door. She kicked it open and walking inside she set the box down triumphantly. Exhaling, she put her hands on her hips and stared around the empty apartment.

Raven spun around and did a little skip as she came back out the door.

“Almost forgot this.” She laughed, bending over to get the last box.

Octavia gasped at the sudden revealing movement. Her tight, low cut tank top, wasn’t leaving much to the imagination, but as she bent over, Octavia glanced down at the rounded peaks generously filling her shirt. She stared for a moment before hearing Raven clear her throat. Face flushing red she slowly looked back up.

“Need something?” Raven smirked, holding the box in front of her.

“Wha… No nothing! Um enjoy your new apartment! Welcome to the building!” She nearly yelled as she hurried down the hallway.

“Wait!” Raven called as she disappeared around the corner

                                                                              

_Raven’s POV_

 

As she watched the ashamed brunette run down the hallway, Raven couldn’t help but laugh. _That girl could NOT have been less subtle._ Never before had anyone run away from her in embarrassment. That was new. She had no idea why the girl ran. Usually when two attractive people meet they flirt a little.  And clearly Octavia thought she was hot.

The girl was so flustered that she hadn’t even noticed she dropped her keys when they first bumped into each other. Raven had tried to stop her but she just kept on running. As she picked up the keys that sat in front of the door to examine them, she smiled. This girl was the biggest nerd ever. Her keyring included not one, not two, but three keychains of the best shows on television, in Raven’s humble opinion. When she noticed the lanyard covered in cute little pizza, French fries and hamburgers, she laughed. _We’re going to get along just fine._

As she played with the keys in her hands she couldn’t decide whether to A: leave them for her cute new neighbor to find, or B: take them with her and return them in person. It wasn’t a hard decision when she realized option B would get her some much wanted face time.  

Walking back into her apartment, Raven smiled as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Grabbing a beer from the fridge she sat down on the counter, looking out the window. It wasn’t a bad view. It wasn’t quite dark yet but the city was just starting to light up.  There was a small park right next to the building, but beyond that was classic New York: skyscrapers, billboards, and noise. She stayed there for a minute just drinking it all in.

This would be her first apartment without a roommate. When Raven and Clarke first came to New York they lived together in a tiny one bedroom apartment, but now that Clarke and Lexa wanted to move in together, they kicked Raven to the curb. Not that she minded. She had had enough of hearing the two of them “do the nasty” as their old friend Monty like to say.

It was weird to be all alone. Raven stirred uncomfortably, staring at the blank walls of the apartment. Brows furrowing, she crossed her arms. It was quiet, too quiet for the extremely extroverted Raven who loved noise and always need to be with people.  Anyone who knew Raven would describe her as a vibrant, happy person, at least most of the time, and she loved it when her apartment reflected that. Clarke always wanted to keep everything in perfect order, but Raven’s style was a relaxed chic. She liked her things to have charm, just like herself.

Excited to fill the apartment, Raven hopped off the counter and began unpacking her first box when she heard shuffling outside her door. As she looked out the peephole, she watched the flustered girl, face still red from blushing, fumble around looking through her purse for her keys. Raven smiled.

_Good view. Cute neighbor. I think I’m gonna like living here._

_Octavia’s POV_

“Fuck! Where are my stupid keys?”

Head in her purse, furiously turning through each pocket, she cursed herself for losing her keys _again._ Her landlord was sooo done with her the first five times it happened, and that happened in one week. Throwing her head back in exasperation she let out a sigh.

“Long day?”

Whipping around she saw a smiling Raven looking back at her, a slight smirk forming on her face.

“I… I just forgot something in my apartment.” She replied gesturing at the door, eyes trailing off avoiding Raven’s face.

“Are you sure you just couldn’t stand being away from me for five whole minutes?”

Octavia blushed hard. Keeping her head down, she smiled a little shaking her head. _Is she flirting with me?_

“You wish.” She said with a shy smile. “But now I can’t find my keys.”

“You mean these keys?” Raven asked, pulling a familiar lanyard set from behind her back.

“Did you steal these from me just to talk to me again?” Octavia laughed playfully. _Let’s see if she can handle her own medicine._

“Maybe.” She replied with a smirk.

Shocked with her honesty, Octavia’s jaw dropped. Was she being serious? If she really did, her flirting game was on a whole new level. _Who is this girl?_

“Nah I’m just kidding. I think you dropped when them when you _so rudely_ bumped into me.”

“No that was an accide-“ Raven put up a hand to stop her and smiled  again. _God she has such a perfect smile._

“I know. I’m just messing with you.” She said playfully shoving her shoulder. Octavia felt her heartbeat quicken at the sudden contact.

“So when I saw your keys on the ground I thought you probably wouldn’t want just anyone to be able to take them and break into your apartment, so I took them. Having to see you again was just an added bonus.”

Octavia’s blush returned as Raven dropped the keys into her hand.

“Thanks.”

“It was the neighborly thing do.” Raven beamed in a surprisingly good southern drawl, giving a little bow. “Well I’ve got some unpacking to do, but I’ll see you around!”

“Bye!”

Octavia waited until the ponytailed girl disappeared behind the door before turning and unlocking her own apartment. Shutting the door she slipped to the floor. Crossing her arms on her knees and placing her forehead on her forearms, she smiled.

 

_I have got to get this girl out of my head._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a full week since Raven moved in and Octavia is just starting to get used to her new neighbor. Her relaxing Sunday is interrupted when she finds Raven at her door asking for help, but Octavia doesn't seem to mind. They both end up in Raven's apartment as tensions continue to rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2. It's completely in Octavia's perspective, but in the next chapter it will be more from Raven. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments! Enjoy! Let me know what you think about this chapter!

_Octavia’s POV_

 

It had only been a week since the brunette moved in across the hall, and Octavia still got just as flustered whenever they crossed paths. They had only seen each other a handful of times since the first time they met (not that she was counting), but Octavia’s heart always seemed to flutter whenever she heard her neighbor’s door open. The few times they passed in the hallway Raven always smiled and waved, but they hadn’t really spoken much.

Two of their encounters had been really interesting, and only one of them left Octavia as the one feeling embarrassed.

 

**_Four days earlier:_ **

**Octavia awoke to a blaring alarm. Cringing, she pulled a pillow over her head she quickly turned it off. As she groaned and checked her phone she instantly bolted upright. 8:15 blinked back at her.** **_Shit! I was supposed to have woken up an hour ago!_ ** **With only fifteen minutes before she had to be at work Octavia began frantically sprinting around her apartment.**

**Completely thrown off her morning routine she ran around like a chicken with its head cut off. Grabbing a shirt, she quickly pulled it over her head. Heading to the bathroom she winced as she looked in the mirror. The ghastly sight that looked back at her would have scared a ghost. Quickly finding her brush she began to tame her hair. She cursed as it caught in her tangled mess of mane, but there was no time for a shower. Her makeup from the night before had smudged everywhere, so she quickly grabbed a wipe, scrubbing furiously at her face. Not one to be caught without some form of makeup she put on a touch of mascara.**

**Quickly brushing her teeth and putting on some much needed deodorant, she headed for the door. Before she could step outside, she stopped dead in her tracks.** **_Pants you idiot. How could you forget pants?_ ** **Running back to her room she grabbed a pair of jeans and slipped them onto her legs. As she headed back to the door she stopped in the kitchen, stuffing a donut in her face before pulling up her pants.**

**As she ran through the hallway, donut dangerously close to falling, and pants still needing to be buttoned she was glad her neighbor hadn’t emerged from across the hall. Turning the corner, she began buttoning her pants. With her head down she nearly bumped into someone.**

**The sight that met her eyes when she looked up made her jaw drop. Her donut fell the floor as she stared in shock at Raven. Well a half-naked sweaty Raven. She was clad in tight athletic leggings and nothing but a sports bra. Hair pulled back in her signature pony, her forehead was covered in sweat. Raven was breathing heavily, so her eyes were automatically drawn to a heaving (and very full) chest. Sweat glistened in the valley between two incredibly perky and soft looking breasts. Her attention then shifted to abs. Abs! As she stared at abs that were sculpted by the gods, abs so toned she longed to touch them, abs with a v that accentuated her curves, she was quickly snapped back to reality by a soft voice,**

**“Are you going to get that?”**

**When she heard no response Raven leaned forward to retrieve the doughy goodness. It took all her willpower to break her stare at Raven’s perfectly sculpted ass when the smiling brunette’s head bobbed back up. Holding out the doughnut she cocked her head, eyebrow raised she asked,**

**“Do you want this?”**

**“Ummmmm no.” Octavia muttered, “I don’t know how clean this floor is.”**

**“Five second rule.” Raven shrugged.**

**Octavia wasn’t sure if it was intentional but Raven closed in for a bite on the exact part of the donut that had been in her mouth moments earlier. Her eyes widened as she watched Raven’s lips surround the doughnut before piercing through its flaky perfection. She nearly died when Raven** **closed her eyes and let out a low moan.**

  **“I fricking love doughnuts. Are you sure you don’t want a bite?” She offered extending her glaze covered hand.**

  **“No I’m good. I’m running late. Gotta blast!”**

  **“Oh well see ya later Jimmy Neutron!” Raven laughed as she retreated down the hallway.**

 

Thinking back on her awkwardness made Octavia cringe. She snuggled further into her blanket glad that she could spend the whole day relaxing. As she heard a door slam shut down the hall, she laughed, remembering their second encounter yesterday morning.

 

**_Yesterday Morning:_ **

**It was a Saturday morning so Octavia was still in bed even though it was well past ten. She had went out with friends the night before but didn’t even get buzzed, so she was left only tired and grateful to sleep in but with no headache. As she strolled around her apartment in her leggings and oversized sweatshirt she flipped her hair up to pull it into a messy bun. The perfect uniform for a day of takeout and watching Netflix**

**As she sat at the kitchen table scrolling through Instagram, a familiar face popped up in her “recommended”. A familiar dazzling smile belonging to the ever so charming Raven looked back at her.** **_How can someone look so good in a tiny little circle?!_ **

**Trying to push her ridiculously hot neighbor with amazing abs out of her mind she reached for the paper. As she looked around, she realized that once again she forgot to pick it up from her mailbox. Octavia sighed as she got up. She had planned on not even leaving her room for the entire day, but that plan was now changed and it wasn’t even eleven yet.**

**When she reached the door she heard a noise from outside. Hearing the door across the hall open, she stared through the peep hole. Her eyes widened as she saw Raven walk out the door accompanied by a tall dirty blonde.**

**For a moment she debated going outside. But before she could make up her mind, her already shaking hand slipped and twisted around the door knob, throwing the door open. The couple turned, looking as shocked as Octavia. Raven’s face blushed a deep shade of crimson, almost as red as the oversized flannel she was wearing. Only the four lower buttons were buttoned, leaving her ample cleavage and black lace bra peeking out behind the red fabric. Raven twiddled her fingers, as Octavia smiled shyly.**

**“Good morning neighbor!”**

**“Hi O.” She muttered turning her head to avert her eyes and hide her shame.**

  **“I’m Anya.” The tall blonde said extending her hand.**

**As Octavia shook it, she eyed the girl. Her stomach dropped as she realized that this tall, blonde, gorgeous girl, could be Raven’s girlfriend. She was nearly six inches taller than Raven, with high cheekbones and long, long legs. Octavia stood crushed as the model like girl turned back** **to the blushing Raven.**

**She leaned down and whispered something into Raven’s ear that made her smile, before standing up on her tippy toes to reach her lips. She reached her arms up to put around the tall girl’s neck, causing her shirt to ride up and reveal the bottom off her ass. Octavia’s jaw dropped as she realized that Raven wasn’t wearing anything else under her flannel. Raven must have remembered this too as her hands dropped behind her trying to pull down the shirt.**

**When they broke away from the kiss, Raven’s blush had spread all the way to her ears, and Octavia noticed that she didn’t look either of the other girls in the eyes. Anya smiled down at Raven, and then at Octavia,**

**“It was nice to meet you!”**

**Octavia responded with a polite nod, and Anya turned back to Raven.**

**“I had fun last night, we should do it again some time.” Before she turned to walk away she playfully slapped Raven’s butt earning a small gasp and wide eyes. “I’ll see you later!” She called as she walked down the hall.**

**Seeing how embarrassed Raven was with the whole situation, Octavia realized that it must have been a one night stand. The knot in her stomach instantly went away. She smirked as Raven rocked on her heels watching the tall girl disappear around the corner.**

**“Sounds like someone had a fun night.”**

**Raven looked up. Clearly flustered she muttered, “Yeah something like that.”**

**“Will we be seeing more of the lovely Anya?” Octavia teased.**

**“I don’t know.” Raven yawned. Smiling to herself she said, “Now I’m gonna go hit the hay, I didn’t get much sleep last night.”**

**Octavia laughed as Raven wiggled her eyebrow at the last part.**

**“Well, have a good sleep.” She cooed, walking down the hallway.**

**As Octavia looked over shoulder, Raven yawned stretching out her arms, causing her shirt to ride up again. She whipped her head back around, a blush creeping up her face.** **_Stop thinking about your hot neighbor’s ass._ **

 

Snapping to, Octavia internally cursed herself. Why was she spending her relaxing Sunday thinking about her neighbor? She was crushing. Crushing hard. In an effort to distract herself she moved to the couch switching on the TV. As she flopped onto the couch, she grabbed a blanket, losing herself in a pile of fluff. Picking up the remote she aimlessly switched between channels, mind wandering. Eventually settling on her favorite, _Grey’s Anatomy_ she settled in and prepared for the rollercoaster that is Shonda Rhimes. About halfway through the episode she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

It wasn’t just a normal knock, it was like someone was using her door to play the drums.

_Knock Knock na knock knock_

She peered out the peep hole and was met by a big brown eye. She jumped back as a familiar voice rang through the air.

“O! I know you’re in there! I’ve been asking where you’ve been!”

She pulled open the door to reveal a beaming Raven.

“What you’re not gonna let me finish my song? I wrote it just for you!” She said with big eyes and a pout.

Octavia smiled. “Go away Raven!”

“Okayyyy byeeeee!” she sang, twirling around.

Octavia slammed the door shut when her back was turned, causing Raven to spin around and start hammering on the door.

“Wait Octavia! I need you!”

Surprised to hear such want in her voice. She cracked the door open enough to peek out. 

“What’s the secret password” she said in a gruff voice.

“Hmmmm let me think.” Raven put her hand on chin. “Could it be, Octavia is the sweetest, nicest, coolest, neighbor ever?”

“You forgot gorgeous!” Octavia added.

Raven arched an eyebrow, smiling. “And the gorgeousest!”

“That’s not a word, but I’ll take it!” Octavia threw the door open, causing it to slam into the wall.

The sudden sound caused both girls to jump.  Recollecting herself, Octavia gestured for her to come in, taking in what she was wearing. Even though she was dressed in some seriously short shorts and a tight fitting three quarter sleeved baseball tee, she looked flawless. Her messy bun was masterfully messy with several strands perfectly framing her face. Instantly she felt out dressed in her baggy sweatpants and Grey’s Anatomy shirt.

Stepping inside Raven put up her hands, “I’ll only be here for a second. I was just stopping by to ask if you had any eggs I could borrow.”

“Sure.” Octavia replied, “As long as you give them back.”

Raven smiled, “I may be pretty bad at cooking, but I don’t think I can do that.”

Shrugging Octavia walked over to the fridge and picked up two eggs. “How many do you need?”

“Two should be fine… I think”

“Heads up!” Octavia tossed an egg through the air. It arced high forcing Raven to lunge to catch it.

“Nice hands.” Octavia remarked walking back over with the other egg.

“You my friend are cray cray.” Raven laughed taking the egg from Octavia. Their hands brushed for a moment, the contact making Octavia’s heart flutter, before Raven headed to the door.

“Thank you so much O! You’re a lifesaver!”

Octavia sighed as she shut the door. Not thinking about Raven was going to be harder than she thought.

 

She returned to the couch, settling in and turning the TV back on. Just as she was getting comfortable, a familiar knock rang through her apartment. She jumped up at the thought of seeing Raven again. Sprinting to the door she stopped abruptly to collect herself before opening it with a questioning face.

“You again?”

“Yes, I need something else.” Raven smiled innocently, head cocked to the side.

Octavia smirked.“Are you sure you just couldn’t stand being away from me for five whole minutes?”

“Throwing my own lines back to me? Oh how the tables have turned!” Raven laughed.

She stared at her for a moment as Raven’s laugh bounced melodically throughout the hall, before asking,

“You needed something?”

“Oh yes!” Raven chirped. “Flour! Got any?”

“Of course! How else would I make chocolate chip cookies at midnight?” Octavia was pleased with herself seeing that she had made Raven laugh again.

Turning to her kitchen she reached into the cupboard to get the flour.

“Do you have _anything_ in your apartment? Or are you going to come to my house daily to mooch all of my food?”

“Other than boxes? No. And please you wouldn’t mind if I came by all the time! You know you love me” she smirked.

Octavia, didn’t deny it, but quickly changed the topic, “What do you need all this for anyway?”

“Pancakes! Raven beamed. “My roommate used to make them for us every Sunday morning, so I thought I’d keep the tradition going. I just haven’t really had the chance to go to the store.”

“Oh!  Sounds like fun!”

“Thanks a million!” Raven called heading for the door.

 

Not even a moment had passed since she shut the door, when the knock returned. Eyebrows raised she opened the door to see Raven, flour still in hand, holding up a finger.

“Just one more thing?” She asked, cocking her head to the side, and using some pretty good puppy dog eyes.

“At your service.” Octavia smiled giving a little head bow.

“Could you maybe…. Give me a detailed description on how to make pancakes?”

“What?” Octavia mused, smile forming.

“Well my roommate was the one who always _made_ the pancakes. Me, I just did the eating. So I haven’t a clue what I’m doing.”

Octavia laughed. She had been making pancakes since she was three, with her big brother Bellamy. How could anyone not know how to make them?

“Come on in.” She smiled. “Prepare to get learnt!”

Raven bounded in, jumping up to sit on the counter top. She swung her legs as Octavia walked around and leaned against the opposite counter.

“Do you want to write this down?”

“Oooh good idea! I mean I’m not that great at following recipes, so you’ll have to describe it well too.”

Octavia handed her a sticky note and pen.

“So you’re going to need flour, sugar, eggs, milk, salt, baking powder…”

“Wait baking powder? Don’t you put them on a griddle? Not in the oven? Raven asked, eyebrows furrowing.

“Wow you know how things bake.”

“Oh I have plenty of experience with things being baked.” Raven winked, earning a stifled laugh from Octavia. She looked at the floor and shook her head, smiling. When she brought her head up she noticed Raven was staring.

“So why is it called baking soda?”

“That sounds like a question for google Reyes. As I was saying, I usually add chocolate chips, and then top it with whipped cream.” Raven was still staring.

“Are you writing this down?”

“Ugh!” The brunette on the counter huffed. “This isn’t working! I don’t want to take notes! This isn’t school! Can you just come over and show me how to make them?”

The puppy dog eyes returned, and Octavia couldn’t bring herself to say no.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She cried jumping from the counter and onto Octavia.

Octavia stiffened at the sudden embrace, before relaxing and putting her arms around Raven. This was their first hug. Octavia quickly realized how much she enjoyed it and didn’t want it to end, but by then, Raven was already pulling away. She quickly grabbed her hand and started dragging her to the apartment.

“Oh wait!” She stopped short at the door, “Want to grab those chocolate chips and whipped cream?”

“Of course!” Octavia called, heading back to the kitchen.

When she returned with the supplies she saw that Raven was already in her own apartment, leaving both the doors wide open. She smiled to herself as she locked her apartment. _Living here is about to get a lot more interesting._

 

As she walked into Raven’s apartment, she was surprised at the sight that met her eyes. Boxes were strewn all over the apartment in varying degrees of being unpacked, but aside from that, everything looked really nice. A deep gray couch, covered in pillows, sat in the living room in front of a sizable TV. A faux fur beanbag chair sat to the side, with a coffee table in the middle. Octavia stared at the interesting table. A large piece of glass was placed on what appeared to be shaped metal.

“Pretty cool right? I made that with scrap metal from my uncle’s shop.” Raven beamed, standing right beside her, with her arms proudly crossed over her chest.

“Wow that looks really good! You’re really talented!”

“Yeah, I’ve been told I’m good with my hands.”

Octavia wasn’t sure if she realized how that sounded. Wait of course she did, it's Raven. Stifling a laugh, she asked,

“So are we going to make pancakes? Or are you just going to brag about your talents?”

“Why not both?!” Raven smiled as she made her way to the kitchen.

This kitchen was much smaller than Octavia’s. Well the whole apartment was. But it was still really nice, with nicer appliances than hers. _I have to talk to Kane about this._

Raven had the eggs and flour set out on the counter next to some sugar.

“What else did we need again?”

“Don’t you have the sticky note?”

“Riiiiight.” Raven said. Patting herself down she felt for the small piece of paper. “I know I have it.”

Octavia watched with an amused grin as Raven whirled around looking around the room looking for the note.

“Oh wait! Duh!” she exclaimed, reaching into the side of her bra and producing the paper. “I always forget my best hiding spot.” she grinned.

“So what do we need?”

Unfolding the paper she read, “Butter, milk, vegetable oil, and the weirdly named baking soda. I think I’ve got all that!”

Before going to retrieve the rest of the ingredients she handed off the note. Octavia stared at the small piece of pink paper. She felt scandalous even holding it, knowing where it had just been. As she aimlessly ran it through her fingers Raven dropped everything in her arms on the counter.

“That’s it! What do we do now?”

“Have you really never made pancakes before? You just add them altogether!”

“Well obviously! I’m going to be an engineer! I’m not completely stupid, I just don’t know how much of each thing we need.”

“Oh well me and my brother had a really simple recipe we always used, so I’ve always remembered it. 1 cup of flour, 1 egg, 1 cup of milk, 2 tablespoons of sugar, 2 teaspoons of baking powder, 2 tablespoons of butter, and a bit of salt.”

“Wow you make it sound so easy _Octavia de Laurentiis.”_ she quipped.

“You know Giada? I thought you said you didn’t cook?”

“I don’t. I just appreciate beautiful people. Also it’s suuuper sexy how she says spiiii-ghetiiii” Raven laughed gesturing with her hands.”

“By the time I’m done teaching you, they’ll call you _Raven Ray_.”

Earning another hearty laugh from Raven made her heart flutter. Her laugh was so genuine. As it filled the room Octavia couldn’t help but smile.

Calming down, Raven turned to her cabinet pulling down a large blue bowl. “I think my measuring cups are in that box over” she said  nodding at a large pile of semi unpacked boxes.

Walking over to the intimidatingly large pile of boxes, she peered inside one. _Empty._ Throwing it to the side, Octavia began to move the rest of them, looking at the sides to see what each one was labeled. When she finally saw something scribbled in black marker, her eyebrows furrowed. It wasn’t English. _Spanish maybe?_ Not wanting to disturb Raven, who was looking for a frying pan, she just randomly guessed and opened a box.

Inside were tons of photos and little knick knacks. Not wanting to disrupt anything she simply looked. Raven clearly loved to travel. There she was standing on top of a mountain. Her and two friends drinking beer from big glass mugs with a little tiny glass mug as a memento. An intricate dream catcher, laced with beads, from well who knows where.  She continued to search the box when her eye was drawn to a picture on the beach. Raven was grinning ear to ear, with a pretty blonde perched on her shoulders, hands thrown in the air. Was this a girlfriend? Or a girl friend? From what she could tell Raven was a catch, so the chances that she was single were low. The thought made Octavia frown. _I really hope she is._

Quickly shutting the box she pushed it to the side. Trying to forget what she had seen she grabbed another box. Luckily it had just what they were looking for. The assortment of pots and pans clanked against the measuring spoons as she struggled to carry it to the counter. Setting down with a loud clank, she sighed,

“Did you carry all this stuff up by yourself? This is really heavy.”

“Yep.” Raven grinned, flexing her right arm. “I’m very strong. Also my friend was supposed to help me but she forgot.”

“That sounds like something my brother would do.” Octavia offered.

“Yeah well she made it up to me. With lots and lots of Chinese food.” She smiled.

“Huh. I was wondering how you’d lasted a week without taking out any pots or pans, but I guess you like takeout. I like your taste Reyes.”  She said noting the large pile of takeout boxes in the garbage.

“Why thank you,” Raven beamed, gesturing to herself, “body by Nonna’s pizza.”

“Wait Nonna’s? I love Nonna’s! I get some at least once a week”

“Well let me know the next time you do, I’ll come help you eat it so the delivery guy stops judging me for eating whole pizzas by myself.”

“Deal! Octavia agreed. “Now let’s make those pancakes, I’m starving!”

“Whoa, whoa whoa! Who said you were getting any?”

“Umm me, the girl who actually knows what she’s doing. That’s who!”

“Fair enough!” Raven shrugged, smile forming.

Grabbing the bowl she quickly cracked an egg into it.

“Wait!” Octavia cried pulling her hand back. “What are you doing?”

“Mixing all the ingredients together? Just like you said?” Raven said with raised eyebrows.

“You’re supposed to do the dry ingredients first.”

“Well you could have told me that! I told you I can’t cook!” Raven protested picking up the bag of flour, and reaching for the measuring cup.

“No no no. You already did one thing so we’ll just have to do them all.” Raven looked at her questioningly as she poured the milk in. Once the rest of the wet ingredients were in she looked back at the brunette who was watching her intently.   “ _Now_ we can put in the flour.” 

Grinning she picked up the bag and took a heaping cupful. When Octavia didn’t protest she dumped it in the bowl, causing a cloud of dust to fly into the air.

“Voila!”  She declared, smacking her hands together, making more flour fly around. As she reached for the sugar her elbow knocked over the rest of the bag sending it spilling over the edge of the counter. Octavia jumped, cupping her hands to try and stop it from hitting the floor. Luckily Raven grabbed the bag before too much had spilled, so only a little made it to the ground.

“Thank god you caught that!” Raven sighed.

Octavia dumped what was in her hands back into the bag and turned around, “Where’s your sin-”

Before she finished her question, she bumped into Raven. Her hands that were held out in front of her suddenly made contact. Looking down she saw where they had landed. Right on Raven’s breasts. Mortified, she looked up to see a wide eyed Raven staring at her hands. Octavia immediately pulled her hands back, but her face flushed red when she noticed the two white hand prints she left on Raven’s shirt. Raven noticed too and looked back up, making eye contact with Octavia.

Instinctively Octavia reached out to brush away the mess she made. Realizing her hands were once again on Raven’s chest she blushed harder and recoiled. Worried that she had ruined whatever they had between them, her brow furrowed and eyes widened in terror. But she was quickly reassured when Raven’s melodious laughter filled the room.

Octavia stared in awe as Raven just laughed away, and couldn’t help but giggle herself. They stood like that for a minute before Raven suddenly dipped her hand into the bag of flower. Octavia looked on questioningly when Raven held up her white coated hand. Raven stepped closer, staring directly into her eyes. Octavia’s breath stopped, but was soon released when a playful tap on her butt warranted a  gasp. She watched wide eyed as Raven’s finger came closer to her face.

Raven smirked as she booped her on the nose. “Now we’re even.”

Octavia turned to look down at the hand print now on her butt, but didn’t brush it away. Blushing she looked back up see Raven pick up the whisk and begin to stir.

“There was probably a reason Clarke never let me help.” She laughed, “I usually just get in the way.”

“You just have a small kitchen.” Octavia assured. Still in shock at what just occurred, she stood blushing, head down.

Raven smiled to herself, head still down focusing on whisking together her concoction. “Good?” She asked tilting the bowl, waiting for Octavia’s approval.

“Perfect!” Octavia noted as she put her finger the bowl and tasted.

Octavia picked up the frying pan and sprayed a thin layer of cooking spray. “You’d better let me handle this part” she smiled at Raven. “It requires serious skill.”

Raven rolled her eyes as Octavia ladled a sizable pancake into the frying pan. A sizzle cut through the air breaking the silence that neither of them even realized existed. Octavia kept her eyes on the pancake, avoiding the stare of the brunette who sat a respectful distance away on a retro diner looking stool.

“How’d you get so good at this anyway?” She said, spinning around gleefully.

“Me and my older brother used to make them all the time when my mom was at work. It was pretty much the only thing we ate.” Octavia eyes didn’t leave the stove.

“Oh.” Raven stopped spinning.

Octavia recognized the tone in her voice. It was the same one everyone used when they realized that her childhood wasn’t the perfect happy one theirs was. But when she looked up their wasn’t the same look of confused empathy there normally was.

“I always wished I had a sibling. My house was pretty lonely with just me and my mom.”

“Oh was your mom a single mother too?” Octavia questioned.

“Yeah my dad died when I was six. So it’s just been me and her since then. Well when she felt like being an actual parent.”

“Woah that sounds even worse than never knowing your father. Do you remember him.”

“Yeah.” Raven replied, walking over towards the boxes. She reached inside the same box Octavia had looked through before, and returned with a picture in a homemade frame. “He was in the army.” A young Raven with the same dazzling smile, and bright eyes was in the arms of a muscular man in uniform.

“You guys look so cute.”

“We really were.” Raven said with a half smile, clearly pained at a memory. She cleared her throat. “We’re getting to like fourth date material now, let’s just stick to favorite movies.”

Octavia looked up with kind eyes, before expertly flipping the frying pan, causing the pancake to flip and perfectly land in the center. Raven’s eyes widened, clearly impressed. “Oh and by the way its Inception.” She smiled to herself. Did Raven consider this a date?

“What?”

“My favorite movie.”

“Wow. You really are a nerd.” Raven laughed holding out her plate.

Feigning hurt, Octavia slipped the pancake off the frying pan before pouring out a new one. She watched happily as Raven spread a layer of butter, then completely covered it with whipped cream.

“Can’t forget this.” She cooed, pouring the chocolate chips over the eager brunette’s creation.

“This looks perfect!” Raven said, wide brown eyes meeting smiling blue ones. “Come on. We can share this first one.” She slid the plate down the counter, and held out a fork.

Eagerly accepting it, they both took a forkful at the same time. Octavia watched as Raven took the first bite. Octavia swore her eyes rolled back into her head as she moaned,

“Oh my god! This is so good.” Eyes fluttering back down she stared at Octavia. “These are way better than Clarke’s.

Smiling, Octavia took a bite of her own. Raven was right, these were delicious. Turning back to the stove she took the other pancake off the frying pan.

“Hey give that back!” She scolded at Raven who’s head was tipped back, about to eat whipped cream straight from the bottle.

“What this?” She opened her mouth in fake surprise.

“Yes!” Octavia cried, reaching across the table.

She nearly reached it, but Raven grabbed her wrist before she could. Smirking she tilted her head back once again, raising the bottle to her lips. As the whipped cream filled her mouth, Octavia broke free. Raven struggled to close her overflowing mouth making Octavia laugh, while Raven gave a creamy smile.

“You have terrible manners.” She quipped grabbing the bottle from Raven’s hand.

“So I’ve been told.” Raven grinned, not noticing the sizable amount of whipped cream on her chin.

“Umm you’ve got a little…” Octavia gestured to her chin.

Confused, Raven licked at her bottom lip, arching an eyebrow to asking for approval.

“Nope you didn't quite get it.”

“Can you?” She asked, moving her face closer to Octavia’s.

She could have moved in to kiss her, just like in the movies, but instead she swiped her thumb across the brunette’s chin. Eyes never breaking contact, she absentmindedly put her thumb into her mouth to clean it off. Seeing Raven smirk made her realize what she had just done. A blush began to creep up on her cheeks.

“I just forgot, I have to go. My brother is coming over.”

“Oh of course!” Raven chirped. “Thank you so much for helping me with the pancakes!”

“It was nothing.” Octavia blushed.

“If you ever want them again just let me know. I’m kind of a pro now.” Raven laughed as she opened the door.

“Yeah well I might just take you up on that.” Octavia smiled, stepping outside. “Let me know if you ever need anything else. Ingredients, recipes, someone to try your cooking.”

“Oh yeah that reminds me. I do need something.” Raven smirked.

“Yeah?”

“Your number.” she said, holding out her phone.

Octavia blinked at the smirking girl. She hadn’t asked. It wasn’t a question so much as a demand, but somehow how she found herself accepting the phone and putting in her number. She noticed that the name was already filled in: OctBAEvia ;)

Octavia smiled at the phone before handing it back and turning towards her door.

“Till next time!” Raven called, a smug smile plastered across her face.

“You should be so lucky.” she laughed, opening her door.

For the second time in a week, she had her back pressed against the door, stupid grin on her face, and Raven Reyes on her mind. But as she sighed and sunk to the floor, she realized that might not be the worst thing in the world.

_I could get used to this._


End file.
